


Legs

by briibee



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dark Cybertron Event, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Spoilers, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), The Transformers: Robots in Disguise (IDW)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briibee/pseuds/briibee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know-I never thought I'd say this...But Nice Legs, Megatron."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Spoilers Up Ahead for those who have not read Dark Cybertron!! Also badly written porn. 
> 
> An AU that happens before Megatron and Bumblebee confront Shockwave in Robots in Disguise Issue #27: Dark Cybertron Part 11

“Nice legs, Megs…”

Megatron sat back on the medical berth as Bumblebee, settled in between his new limbs, began to kiss up from the tip of his right foot. The newly converted warlord watched in anticipation as the Autobot moved slowly up his leg, careful to plant gentle kisses as if in worship.

They were given privacy as soon as Megatron was repaired, and he had requested to speak to the little leader. When he made sure that there were no hidden security cameras, and every door was locked shut, Megatron wanted to thank the very one who hauled whatever was left of his crippled body across the burning planet. Of course, time was short as Shockwave was planning, this very minute, to rip the Universe in half for the “sake of Cybertron”. Nothing like a good quickie before risking their sparks.  

When the goldbug arrived to his knee, blue optics flashed up at red ones before traveling down to his inner thigh. Bumblebee had placed his hands just beneath Megatron’s aft to tilt him upward as his kisses drew closer to his interface paneling. His lips felt the old warrior trembling, obviously frustrated with the slow pace.

“You do realize we’re in a bit of a hurry? I doubt Shockwave would be patient enough to wait.”

“Hm, well I could just stop as well.”

“You better not, just get it over with.”

Bumblebee smirked and then slightly shrugged as he finally planted his lips on the burning panel, flinching slightly. He licked and kissed the plating a couple more times before it finally slid back to reveal Megatron’s erected spike as it towered over his own lowered head.

“Impressive…,” Bumblebee smirked, gazing up at the thick appendage. His own legs trembled at the idea of riding Megatron raw until his systems shorted out in overload, but, as usual, that would just have to wait. And as tempted as he was to pleasure the older mech via spike, it was not his main objective. His optics traveled lower to the valve neatly hidden away.

Megatron was laid back on the berth, expecting to feel gentle licks along his awaiting plug, when a pair of lips pressed themselves against his anterior node and sucked. He gasped loudly and gripped his hands along the sides of the berth to steady himself. Blushing madly, he peered down just in time to catch the mischievous smile on Bumblebee’s face as he moved his hands up to hold his thighs.

“Let’s see what other beautiful sounds come out of you, Megsy,” Bumblebee purred as he slowly licked up his soft folds. He gently sucked on the node some more, watching as Megatron began to grind up into his face and moan softly. Lubricant was already beginning to seep out from between the puffy lips of his valve, giving off a heady scent that drove his own interface drive wild in lust. He reached in between his legs and pressed firmly against his panel, sliding back to play with his hardened spike.

After giving his sensor node a few more sucks, Bumblebee kissed at Megatron’s quivering thighs before lowering back down to press his face against the dampening valve. He drove his glossa deep within him, lapping at the stream of fluids that gushed out and at the interior sensors along the walls.

Meanwhile, Megatron was gasping and moaning as pleasure ran throughout his body, sending warm signals that blasted from his abdomen all the way to the tips of his fingers. He clung to the berth as he glanced down at Bee every so often, becoming aroused even more at the sight of the Autobot’s face covered in his lubricant.

When his savior suddenly sucked at his node again, he quickly crossed his legs to bring him closer, only to nearly crush him with his powerful thighs. Vibrations tingled within his valve as the goldbug tried to hold back his laughter, because death by thighs was supposedly better than whatever else awaited them. He then pulled back to lick his lips, savoring the bitter sweet taste of Megatron, and gently eased his middle finger inside the slick warmth.  

The moans that emerged out of the old warrior made Bumblebee’s spark flutter as he lifted up one of his legs and kissed the knee while adding another digit. As he thrusted his fingers, he leaned back down to spoil the node again with his mouth, the sucking noises echoing against the sweet sounds of a pleasured mech.  

When Megatron’s moans grew and his valve became more slick and wet, Bumblebee made sure to thrust his fingers in all the way down to the knuckle. He ran his glossa up the pudgy folds while he moved his spare hand back down to work his own valve, a puddle of fluids forming on the floor beneath him. He felt a large hand reach out and hold the back of his head as the wet valve repeatedly grinded against his face.

Arching upward and letting out one long final moan, Megatron overloaded as his body trembled at the release of lubricants. He panted and collapsed back onto the berth, feeling the Autobot lap up the remnants of his climax that sent a few more bursts of pleasure within his sensitive valve. After a few more licks and sucks, Bee sat back up to reveal his sticky face just as he closed his optics and clenched his teeth in response to his own hidden overload. He lifted up his free hand, revealing it to be covered in fluids that were not Megatron’s.

Once he regained himself, Megatron gently grabbed his wrist and engulfed the digits into his mouth, licking them clean. Bee shivered at the feel and sight, and could feel his spike begin to harden once again. Pressing their foreheads together, they savored the aftershocks of their overloads as their fans slowly cooled off their bodies, watching the lubricants covering the berth grow dry.

“After we’re done with Shockwave…,” Megatron murmured as he ran his thumb over Bumblebee’s insignia, “We can continue my initiation into the Autobots…It will be even more worth it watching you reeling in pleasure.”

“Of course,” Bumblebee panted with a smile. They slowly leaned into a gentle kiss, relishing the last few moments of their peace.

The initiation would just have to wait…

**Author's Note:**

> I have been a Megatron/Bumblebee fan since I first joined the Transformers fandom years ago, so their interactions in Dark Cybertron made me so happy! As you can guess, Bumblebee's death was incredibly heartbreaking, but nothing ruined me more than when Megatron had actually mourned and even wore his badge to honor him. They will forever be my OTP and I will always draw/write about them, so yes, I will proudly go down with me ship.


End file.
